


History

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter H in my Alphabet Drabbles series</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

They had history, Giles and Ethan. Buffy could tell. The way when they saw each other their eyes locked, full of a strange icy fire of knowing friendship turned to hate. They had history. It could be read in their clenched jaws and stiff shoulders. They had history. And as Giles fist swept towards Ethan the curses they shared could have been spoken by the same man. The blows they traded could have been from a fight practised, refined, over years of friendship and enmity. They had history and in their past, somehow, they had become one.


End file.
